


Away From Her

by ballroompink



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroompink/pseuds/ballroompink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Lix and Randall married and returned to London when she became pregnant. A mixture of fluff and anguish as the Blitz enters the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From Her

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Not only is this an AU where Lix and Randall married as soon as she became pregnant and returned to London — I was inspired by RandallsRedTie's amazing AU with Lix and Randall doing that very same thing but then my mind wouldn't stop thinking about the Blitz and I couldn't not write something that brought that into play in AU — but I also also added that Lix has a sister which I will now go into explaining that backstory.
> 
> The Hon. Alexis Stormhold, daughter of Sir Arthur Stormhold and his second wife, Felicity, grew up given all she wanted and what she treasured most was the Leica camera her father gave her one year and the more-than-decent education for a girl of the time. Her father had been married before and had had two children with his first wife, William and India, who were much older than her so she wasn't very close with them.
> 
> Like all well-brought-up girls of the time, she was expected to have her London debut, however, the year was 1930 and the stock market crashed the year before leaving the family in financial ruin. So she didn't have her debut which she wasn't too put out about. She picked up her camera, shortened her name and began her journey.

"Darling, we have to make a decision before it's out of our hands," Randall pleads as they lie in bed with a dark-haired moppet of two years snoring softly between them.

"I know. I know. London's not a place for children at present," Lix whispers bending her nose closer to her daughter's curls to smell her scent.

"And your sister is being awfully kind to let Sophia stay for however long it will be. At least, Sophia would be in Surrey and that's close enough to get on a train and visit her whenever we wish. And India's daughter, Mary, isn't she just a few years older?"

"Yes, and yes. It's an ideal situation. I'm just being selfish."

Lix Storm-Brown isn't one to cry easily but a tear runs down her cheek and hits her pillow. Randall reaches over the sleeping child and wipes her cheek and then tucks a loose curl behind her left ear. Lix reaches her hand to grasp his for a moment before Sophia stirs and she rubs her daughter's back reassuring her back to sleep.

"I just can't take her down to the tube station one more time with her so frightened. I just can't," Randall whispers.

"I'll ring India first thing." Lix states taking his hand in hers.


End file.
